Reiji Uraga
Reiji Uraga is a selectable character in the second season of the game Dreamy Days in West Tokyo. He is Koh's paternal uncle he owns the bar where Koh works part-time. Background As a teenager, Reiji was highly sought after due to his exceptional good looks. He became jaded over time, believing that women were only interested in a handsome face to the exclusion of all else. He was a serial dater and often went out with several different women over the course of a day. Despite his cynical attitude toward romance, Reiji was capable of kindness; for example, he stood up for Minako when she was being relentlessly bullied by her more popular and attractive classmates. Reiji eventually adopts the “Rei” persona after a fallout with his brother. His brother’s fiance fell in love with him, and Reiji’s brother blamed him for the broken engagement. This fight was the last straw for Reiji; he decided to cut ties and move away, and he created a whole new personality in the hopes that it would keep women at a distance. He eventually settles in your neighborhood and opens his own bar. As with the other guys, it turns out you and Reiji have a past. As a child, you saw Reiji on date and believed him to be a Prince, just like the character from your favorite story. Sometime after first spotting him, you lose an eraser while walking home, and you happen to run into Reiji on another date while searching for it. Reiji takes the time to help you find the eraser, even though it angered his date. You manage to work up the courage to ask for his name, and even though you never saw him again after that day, you always considered him your first love. Appearance Reiji has layered, shoulder-length strawberry blond hair that he occasionally wears in a half-up and golden eyes. He is also quite tall; his height is mentioned several times throughout his route. Outfits *'Casual Attire:' Reiji wears a burgandy button-up shirt with orange stripes, a pair of white jeans, and a circular pendant around his neck. *'Work Attire:' Reiji wears a dark grey button-up shirt under a black vest, black pants, and a red bracelet on his left wrist. *'Teacher Attire:' Reiji wears a white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black pants, and a red apron. Personality When in public, Reiji adopts an androgynous persona and goes by the name "Rei." He is very flirtatious and outgoing, and he enjoys teasing you and the guys. He loves to cook and teaches a cooking class one night a week. Like any good bar owner, he gives excellent advice. However, the personality Reiji projects in public is actually a defense mechanism; tired of all the fuss and drama that comes along with being very good looking, he decided to create a personality that would discourage women from developing a romantic interest in him. Even so, Reiji is highly popular among women and is asked out on a regular basis. In private, Reiji drops all pretenses and reveals that he is surprisingly masculine and highly sexual. He has an exhibitionist streak; he has no problem being affectionate in public and at one point he even alludes to the numerous times he’s made love to you in his bar. He can also be a bit sadistic, mentioning that you'll receive a “punishment” after the guys manage to make him jealous. Despite his somewhat wicked tendencies, Reiji truly loves you and wants to make you happy. Summary of Routes Main Story It’s been three years since you returned to your childhood hometown in West Tokyo, and you and the guys are as close as ever. You’ve even managed to expand your social circle with two new additions: Koh, the enigmatic new part-time employee at the Black Ship, and Rei, the beautiful and flamboyant owner of a local bar your group has started to frequent. You’ve always thought of Rei as something of a big sister, until a series of events forces you to come to the realization that Rei is definitely a man in every way. Confused by this new side of someone you thought you knew, you resolve to get to know the “real” Reiji even as he pushes you away. Epilogue You and Reiji are now a couple, but dating him is an entirely new experience. The aggressive and sensual side of Reiji sends your heart rate soaring, and your inexperience begins to weigh heavily on your mind. Sequel You stay with Reiji for Johji has a family emergency, but then Koh shows up needing a place to stay, and suddenly you and Reiji are saddled with an extra roommate. You also have to deal with the appearance of a mysterious woman from Reiji’s past who seems unwilling to let him go. Trivia *Reiji is 32 years old in season two, making him 12 years older than you. He is the oldest romance option in the game. Category:Dreamy Days in West Tokyo Category:Reiji Uraga Category:Characters Category:Chef Category:Bar Owner Category:Bartender